ownfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Tawnypeltlover
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Your own way Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Hi!Well I'm here. What is this site for?[[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden']]'''-jingle ♪''' 18:26, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Hi Tawnypeltlover! Love this wiki. btw on warriors wiki wanna be friends? If so sign my friends list. --IcyLet's Go 2010! 02:34, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Im back!!!!--Arcian Dragons Are Near 20:29, January 10, 2010 (UTC) STOP POSTING UP NEW MESSAGES, LIKE DO WHAT IM DOING! --Arcian Dragons Are Near 20:54, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok Arcian Dragons Are Near 21:09, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ITS CHARLIE THE UNICORN!!!!! AND HIS FRIENDS ON THE QUEST TO CANDY MOUNTAIN! Arcian Dragons Are Near 01:32, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Can I call you now? --Arcian Dragons Are Near 02:18, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Is he off the phone Now??????? Arcian Dragons Are Near 02:46, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Can you go on Feaherclans? Ill be on it --Arcian Dragons Are Near 02:57, January 11, 2010 (UTC) If you can't let me have fun since its called your OWN way wikia then Im leaving. Dont bother trying to get me back. --Arcian Dragons Are Near 00:18, January 12, 2010 (UTC) AND STOP SAYING BY ARCIAN ON EVERYTHING! YOU ALWAYS DO THINGS WRONG! Arcian Dragons Are Near 00:20, January 12, 2010 (UTC) lol Im sad, FeatherClan's hasn't reopened, anyways wanna go on MistClan101? My site that you joined as Redpaw? Wetty Wet WetYeah Okay, tell me on my Kittykatrock account. Wetty Wet WetYeah